Bowser Junior (Fanon)/Omniversia999
"Well, well, well. You really think you can stop Papa's great plan? Well if you're as thick-skulled as Mario and his friends, then you'll have to get past me!"' --Bowser Junior' Summary Backstory Bowser Koopa Junior, as he is known, is the prince of the Koopa Kingdom, being the only biological son of its king, Bowser. He never knew his mother, and his father was always trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom ever since he was born. Over the times of Bowser kidnapping Peach, he came to the conclusion that she was his mother and that Mario was kidnapping and brainwashing her. So, he decided to help his father, disguising himself as Mario and framing the plumber for painting graffiti on Isle Delfino. It was then that he realized that Peach wasn't his mother, yet he still helped Bowser, since he never knew his mother and wanted to have one. But when Mario and Peach got married, Bowser got angry at his failure, and Bowser Junior came to comfort his father, cheering him up. When Bowser began setting out for the wider multiverse, Bowser Junior went with him, fighting alongside his father in his quest for a mysterious power. The Prince of the Koopas may be a young child (by Mushroomian standards), but he is a force to be reckoned with. Personality Bowser Junior takes after his father a lot, being very ambitious about his goals and sometimes even being stubborn. However, he has a lot of his own traits, differing from his father's. Since his parents never died, he is not as depressed as his old man, and can be even more ambitious from time to time. However, since he never knew his mother, he is still somewhat sad, and as a result, he assisted his father with his plans of kidnapping Peach, before she and Mario married and effectively pushed it out. Sometimes, he even acts as a leader. Being a young child, he tends to have a big temper, getting aggravated, and despite being hundreds of Earth years old, he still has a childlike wonder, looking at things like they were just created, especially since he is in the wider multiverse. Statistics Tier: High 1-C Name: Bowser Koopa Junior Gender: Male Age: 8-9 biologically and mentally, 850 chronologically Classification: Koopa, Prince of the Koopas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Sonic Roar, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Breath Attack (Like his father, he can breather fire or ice.), Danmaku, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Acausality (Type 1, survived a short-term period when his father was wiped from existence before he returned.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Homing Attack, Spin Attack, Wind Manipulation, Tornado Creation (While not as strong as his father, Bowser Junior can still create a small tornado if he so wants to while spinning in his shell.), Magic, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (Like his father, he can create portals and teleport on his own accord.), Dimensional Storage, Status Effect Inducement (Like his father, Bowser Junior can curse or transmute somebody during a battle.), Hacking (He is just as skilled with computer programming as his father is.) Regeneration (High-Godly, via scaling to his father.), Matter Manipulation, Paper Manipulation, Paper Transmution, Book Imprisonment (With his 'Paperization' technique, Bowser Junior can turn his enemies into living paper, living illistrations on paper and can imprison them inside a book.), Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Cosmic Manipulation, and Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Like his father, Bowser Junior can walk through a black hole as if it were a portal.) at base. Creation, Life Manipulation, Paint Manipulation, and Artistic Creation (With the Magic Paintbrush, Bowser Junior is capable of creating living beings with a few strokes.) via the Magic Paintbrush. Duplication via the Double Cherry. Explosion Manipulation via Bob-ombs. Flight, Dimensional Storage, and Explosion Manipulation via Junior Clown Car. Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Bowser Junior is not as powerful as his father is, but he still scales to him. Bowser himself had brutally fought eleven-dimensional beings with no equipment on him.) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be faster than Bowser.) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class Y '(Despite his appearance, Bowser Junior is very strong, able to yank a planet with a chain.), likely Immeasurable''' (It is not known, but he could probably be able to lift higher-dimensional objects, but he never did.) Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range with punches and kicks, Extended melee range with melee weapons, Hundreds of meters to Intergalactic with projectiles, up to High Complex Multiversal via magic Standard Equipment: Hammer, Magic Paintbrush, Junior Clown Car, Bob-ombs Intelligence: Supergenius (While not as smart as his dad, he was taught by him, knowing various skills and spells. Like his father, he is able to command an entire army, and is a highly adaptable fighter, knowing dozens of strategies and can speak many different languages. Like his dad, he created many intricate machines of his own, and is quite good at it, as well. Before he entered Smash, he knew about the Sonic and Kirby universes, and before leaving for the wider multiverse with his dad, he still knew quite a bit about the Warriors universe, and a lot about Rick Sanchez.) Weaknesses: While he is very smart, Bowser Junior, is, still a child in body and mind, tending to slip up from time to time. He can be pretty gullible from time to time, and is easy bait to anger. Notable Attacks/Techniques Martial Arts: Due to not being as big and powerful as Bowser, Bowser Junior can't just take targets down with brute force. So, he learned various martial arts techniques like karate, kung fu, jujitzu, and the likes to compensate for it. He is really fast, too. Ground Pound: Although unable to create powerful shockwaves, he can still cause heavy damage by slamming the foe into the ground with all his might, creating a small crater where the person or object is wedged in. Shellspin: Like with Bowser, Bowser Junior can tuck his body into his shell and spin at a rapidly fast rate. He can even generate small tornados and shoot them in various directions. Pyrokinesis * Fire Breath: Scaling to Bowser, Bowser Junior can spew a stream of fire with heat on par with or greater than that of the Sun's at his target. * Fireballs: He can also spit fireballs that sometimes tend to follow their targets. Glaciokinesis * Ice Breath: Works the same as his fire breath, but it is instead an icy cold wind that would freeze the thing it lands on in a block of ice. * Ice Balls: Same as fireballs, but with ice. Portal Creation: Bowser had taught his son in the arts of magic, and Bowser Junior learned how to create portals from his father. Paperization: Bowser Junior has his own signature ability, Paperization. He can turn it to a certain degree, ranging from turning his enemies into living paper to transforming them into mere illistrations in a book. Notable Weapons/Equipment Magic Paintbrush: This mysterious paintbrush was used in his first time in helping his father in one of his plans. Disguising himself as the infamous Shadow Mario, Bowser Junior was able to paint graffiti on the island and frame the plumber for doing so. Since then, the paintbrush became so much more, being so powerful, that it is able to create entire functioning planets just by painting them. It does not need a canvas. Junior Clown Car: Like with his father, Bowser Junior has a small Clown Car of his own. Unlike his father, however, he was not afraid of clowns, and internally questions as to why his father even built the Koopa Clown Car.Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniversia999